Fusillade au lycée
by Tom Rider
Summary: Un délire écrit voilà maintenant quatre ans... Les noms n'ont pas été changé, j'assume tout ce que j'ai pu écrire! toute façon, j'ai une chance sur un milliard que les personnes citées tombent sur cette fic donc on s'en fiche xD
1. Chapter 1

Malgré le carnaval, c'était une journée normale au lycée Fustel de Coulanges. Comme à son habitude, la TSTG2 faisait régner le chaos dans la salle de classe 106, au grand dam de la prof d'économie qui s'évertuait malgré tout à dicter son cours. Seuls quelques élèves suivaient tant bien que mal ce cours sur "L'économie dans l'Union Européenne". Parmi eux, un semblait particulièrement blazé de cette classe de "cas sociaux" comme il les surnommait. Cet élève s'appelait Thomas, dit Tom.

Soudain, alors qu'Otman balançait une énième boulette de papier sur Loïc, une série de bruits ressemblant à des pétards se firent entendre et en un éclair, plusieurs comprirent ce qu'il se passait et plongèrent sous les tables à l'instant précis où la porte s'ouvrait à la volée, évitant ainsi in extremis de se faire toucher par des coups de feu tirés au même moment. Puis, aussi vite qu'ils avaient commencés, les coups de feu cessèrent. Dans la salle de classe du moins car le vacarme des coups de feu et des cris continuait de retentir au loin dans les couloirs du lycée.

Dans la salle de classe, l'heure était maintenant venue de compter les blessés, voir les morts. Outre la prof qui était morte sur le coup, pas moins de la moitié des élèves avaient été touchés, plus ou moins grièvement. Certains, tels que Kévin, Maëva ou Timothée avaient été seulement touchés à la jambe ou au bras et s'en sortaient donc sans grand mal. D'autres comme Remy, Eptyssem ou Mourad étaient plus grièvement touchés et nécessitaient des soins rapides ou bien ils rejoindraient Cynthia, Tricia et Benjamin à la morgue. Enfin, plusieurs d'entre eux tels que Daphné, Alexandre et Tom s'en étaient sortis indemnes, ayant eu le bon reflexe de d'utiliser les tables comme refuge.

Regardant la scène avec effroi, la première pensée de Tom alla, non pas vers ses camarades de classe, mais vers ses amies, prisonnières au même étage. Alors que les autres élèves encore valides se précipitaient vers ceux qui ne l'étaient pas afin de les aider, lui fonça tête baissée vers la porte et fut stoppé net par Daphné au moment où il allait s'engouffrer dans le couloir.

"Mais t'es fou, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu t'es pris pour James Bond ou quoi? Tu veux vraiment te faire descendre?

- Oh arrête un peu tu veux! Comme si ça t'en avais _vraiment_ quelque chose à faire!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Que mis à part quelques uns, je ne manquerais absolument à personne ici... Alors maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je préfère mille fois mourir en essayant d'aider mes _vraies_ amies plutôt que d'attendre bien sagement le retour de ces types en votre charmante compagnie. Et j'ajouterais même une chose: après un an et demi, le nombre de personnes ici-présentes que j'apprécie réellement peut se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main, peut-être deux si on considère ceux que j'arrive à _supporter_."

Avant de partir, il ajouta:

"Sincèrement, je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance. Mais il y en a très peu que je souhaite revoir après ça..."

Il sortit dans le couloir, sans même un regard vers le reste de la classe, qui restait sans voix de ses révélations. Une fois dans le couloir, il se mit à réfléchir précipitamment. Laquelle des deux était la plus proche?

"Justine!" chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

Il savait qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle 108 à cette heure-ci, soit la salle adjacente à la sienne. Il entra donc dans la pièce en quatrième vitesse, cherchant son amie du regard et finit par la repérer assise au sol, près de la fenêtre. Elle semblait indemne... Paniquée, mais indemne.

"Ca va, t'as rien? demanda-t-il, sa voix laissant enfin transparaître son état de panique.

- Euh... Ouais, je crois." répondit-elle, encore sous le choc.

Il l'aida à se relever et entendit une voix qui l'appelait du côté de la porte.

"Thomas, on a réfléchit et...

- Ecoute Thabsum, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise? J'en ai rien à foutre de vous et de vos excuses, c'est clair? Cette fois, la coupe est pleine! J'en ai marre de vous et de vos réflexions! Il peut vous arriver n'importe quoi, je m'en balance! Et...

- Tom, ta baguette! s'écria Justine.

- Quoi ma baguette?"

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa baguette accrochée à sa ceinture et se frotta les yeux... Ce qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un simple accessoire s'était mise à lancer des étincelles bleues et or! La saisissant par le manche, il continuait de la regarder avec de grands yeux ronds tout en s'adressant à Justine:

"Tu crois que...

- Essaye! Qu'est-ce que tu risque?"

Tom pointa la baguette sur la fenêtre la plus proche et prononça:

"Alohomora!"

La fenêtre s'ouvrit à la volée, sous les yeux ébahis de toutes les personnes présentes.

"Cool... murmura-t-il.

- C'est génial! dit Thabsum. Tu vas pouvoir ressusciter les autres!

- On ne peut _pas_ faire renaître les morts, révise un peu tes classiques! Je suis désolé, mais sur ce coup-là, je suis tout aussi impuissant que toi. Et non, je ne peux pas non plus les soigner, c'est des potions qu'il me faudrait et je n'ai ni le temps, ni les ingrédients nécessaires. Par contre, je peux vous enfermer dans la salle de façon à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus vous atteindre. C'est la seule chose que je peux et que j'accepte de faire pour vous. Et après, je ne veux plus _jamais_ entendre parler de vous..."

Sans attendre sa réponse, il se précipita dans la salle voisine avec elle et Justine, récupéra ses affaires puis ressorti aussi sec en claquant la porte derrière-lui.

"T'as été un peu dur avec elle non? fit remarquer Justine pendant qu'il lançait un Collaporta sur la porte.

- Ils l'ont cherché... Cette fusillade, c'est exactement le genre de stimuli dont j'avais besoin pour leur lancer leurs quatre vérités! Enfin bref, tu sais où est Sarah?

- Je crois qu'elle avait cours dans la 107, viens!

- Une minute..."

Il posa au sol son sac, son manteau et sa cape et les réduisit jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent tenir dans la paume de la main. Il fourra ensuite le tout dans sa poche et suivi Justine jusqu'à la fameuse salle 107.


	2. Chapter 2

"**O**h merde, c'est fermé!" fit Justine en tentant d'ouvrir la porte.

Elle commença alors à tambouriner à la porte et se mit à hurler:

"Vous allez l'ouvrir cette foutue porte?"

Soudain, et alors que Tom s'apprêtait à lancer un Alohomora, Justine sembla entrer dans une sorte de transe. Son aura était si intense qu'on pouvait presque la palper, ses yeux se révulsèrent et, d'un seul coup de poing, elle envoya valser la porte à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé, la transe prit fin et Justine revint à elle. Elle regarda l'encadrure de la porte, ladite porte près des fenêtres puis Tom qui la fixait d'un air incrédule et déclara:

"Wow! C'est moi qu'ait fait ça?

- Euh... De ce que j'ai pu voir, oui... répondit Tom délicatement, de peur de la voir à nouveau s'emporter.

- Wow!"

A vrai dire, c'était présentement la seule chose qu'elle était capable de dire, toujours sous le choc. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Dans la pièce, toutes les personnes encore debout la regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

Ce ne fût qu'après quelques secondes que Tom et Justine se rappelèrent pourquoi ils étaient là et cherchèrent leur amie avec précipitation.

"Sarah? appela Justine, inquiète.

- Je suis là..."

Sa voix leur parvint du fond de la salle. Elle semblait intacte elle aussi, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Fanny, qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Un simple coup d'œil permettait de dire qu'elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang.

"Oh non... fit Tom en portant la main vers se bouche. Où a-t-elle été touchée?

- A la jambe, répondit Sarah, l'air inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? dit Justine.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée..."

Tom sorti alors son portable, déclenchant les railleries de Justine.

"Tu compte faire quoi là? Joindre les secours?

- Les joindre, non... Les _rejoindre_, oui!

- Tu nous explique? demanda Sarah.

- Ah oui, t'es pas au courant, répondit Tom. Bah écoute, je pense qu'une démonstration vaut mieux qu'un long discours."

Il pointa sa baguette sur la jambe de Fanny, réfléchit un instant et prononça:

"Ferula..."

Aussitôt, une attelle apparut de nulle part et vint se serrer étroitement autour de la jambe de la jeune fille, stoppant net l'hémorragie.

"Wow! s'exclama Sarah, bouche bée. Alors ça, c'est trop bizarre!

- Je sais... Mais c'est plutôt cool non?

- Si tu le dis... Et puis, tu voulais dire quoi par "les rejoindre"?

- C'est simple, répondit-il. Je transforme mon portable en Portoloin, je m'en sers pour amener Fanny à l'hôpital et j'en profite pour donner l'alerte.

- Et nous pendant ce temps-là? dit Justine. On joue le rôle de la belle princesse qui attend sagement son preux chevalier?

- Quoi? Mais non! Je sais pas moi... Vous aurez qu'à faire sortir tout le monde jusqu'à l'arrivée de... A terre!"

Deux des tireurs étaient de retour et recommençaient à faire feu à tout va. Tous plongèrent sous les tables, sauf Sarah qui entra à son tour en transe. Dans un halo de lumière blanche, elle s'éleva dans les airs, les balles rebondissant sur elle, et un objet apparu de nulle part vola droit dans ses mains. Cet objet, tout le monde ou presque le reconnu aussitôt.

"C'est...c'est... commença Tom.

- Non, c'est pas possible... dit Justine

- Après tout ce que t'as vu aujourd'hui?

- C'est pas faux..."

Avec aisance, Sarah fit un mouvement et un rayon lumineux de couleur verte sorti de l'objet qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite. Fièrement et sous le regard médusé de leurs agresseurs, elle brandit en l'air son sabre laser puis s'avança d'un air menaçant vers les deux tireurs qui s'enfuirent en courant dans les couloirs.

"Bon! Et bien finalement, vous avez pas besoin de moi." dit Tom d'un air satisfait.

Il saisit son téléphone cellulaire, le posa au sol, pointa sa baguette dessus et commença à murmurer:

"L'hôpital, l'hôpital, l'hôpital... Portus!" ajouta-t-il à voix haute.

Le téléphone brilla d'une lumière bleue durant quelques secondes avant de reprendre son aspect initial. Tom aida ensuite Fanny à se relever et lui donna ses instructions.

"Quand j'aurais compté jusqu'à trois, tu poseras ton doigt sur le téléphone... Tu es prête? Un... Deux... TROIS!"

D'un même mouvement, tous deux touchèrent le téléphone au même moment puis disparurent en tourbillonnant.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom et Fanny réapparurent à quelques centaines de mètres à peine du lycée...devant l'hôpital Jacques Cartier. Ils avaient réussi!

"Tu peux marcher? demanda Tom à Fanny.

- Je crois que oui... Aïe! En fait non..."

Il l'aida à avancer jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Arrivés dans le hall, il appela à l'aide.

"Aidez-moi! Elle a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang!"

Une infirmière accourue aussitôt, suivie de deux autres avec un brancard.

"Que s'est-il passé? demanda l'une d'entre elles alors que les deux autres plaçaient Fanny sur le brancard.

- Il y a eu une fusillade au lycée Fustel et une balle est venue se loger dans sa jambe! répondit un Tom en panique.

- Ca s'est passé quand?

- Y'a à peine quelques minutes...

- Et vous avez pu lui faire un garrot et l'emmener jusqu'ici en si peu de temps? s'étonna l'infirmière. Comment avez-vous fait?

- Je..."

Il n'était pas certain que parler de ses pouvoirs fraîchement acquis était la meilleure solution.

"Je... Vous croyez que c'est le moment pour ce genre de questions? Il y a deux cinglés, peut-être même plus, qui s'amusent à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge au bahut! Faut prévenir la police et..."

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable... C'était Sarah.

"Allô?

- Faut que tu reviennes et vite! Ils sont bien plus nombreux qu'on ne le pensait. Pour l'instant, on arrive à les retenir mais si tu pouvais revenir, ça aiderait.

- J'arrive tout de suite!"

Il raccrocha aussitôt et se dirigea vers Fanny.

"Faut que j'y retourne, ils sont plus nombreux que prévu. Ca va aller?

- Ouais ouais, t'inquiète.

- Cool... Au passage, si tu pouvais leur dire qu'il est urgent d'envoyer des secours au lycée..."

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, il quitta l'enceinte de l'hôpital et reprit son téléphone, non pas pour le retransformer en Portoloin, mais pour appeler quelqu'un... Quelqu'un qui pourrait leur être plus qu'utile.

"Ouais allô? répondit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- Allô Kévin, c'est Tom. Dis-moi, t'es occupé là?

- Euh non, j'ai pas cours de la journée. Pourquoi?

- Parce que..."

Il apparu alors juste derrière lui et raccrocha son téléphone.

"...parce que j'ai besoin d'aide, ajouta-t-il, faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

- Comment tu... Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici? demanda Kévin, sous le choc.

- Grace à ceci... répondit Tom en désignant une pierre toute bête.

- Tu te fous de moi...

- Pas du tout. Regarde."

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui et repéra une tartine à la confiture sur la table. Il pointa sa baguette dans sa direction et prononça:

"Accio tartine!"

Ladite tartine s'envola de la table pour venir se placer dans sa main, sous les yeux médusés de Kévin.

"Tu... Tu m'explique?

- Je ne sais ni comment ni pourquoi, mais le fait est que ça marche! Et je suis persuadé ne pas être le seul dans ce cas. Alors tu vas chercher ta baguette et faire un essai tout de suite, ça urge! S'il te plaît..." ajouta-t-il avec un immense sourire.

Avec un regard noir en direction de Tom, Kévin fila dans sa chambre, sortit sa baguette puis revint auprès de son "invité". Il pointa sa baguette vers lui et prononça:

"Levicorpus!"

Comme une vengeance personnelle, Tom se retrouva dans les airs, la tête en bas, et demeura dans cet état quelques secondes avant que Kévin ne mette fin au sortilège, faisant retomber Tom violemment au sol.

"Aïe! fit Tom en se massant la tête. Ok, je l'avais mérité...

- Ravi de te l'entendre dire... N'empêche, c'est dingue cette histoire!

- Oui je sais... Mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre! Mes amies sont en danger de mort au bahut. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Des Mangemorts?

- Pire... Des terroristes! On a commencé à les affronter à trois - une de mes amies a un sabre laser et l'autre une puissance surhumaine - mais ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux. J'ai besoin de toute l'aide des membres de TOOFI pour les neutraliser.

- Et pourquoi c'est _moi _que t'as contacté en premier? s'étonna Kévin

- Pour une raison toute simple... Tu es l'un des rares dont j'ai le numéro...

- Ah! Bon... Tu me laisse une minute pour me changer s'il te plaît? Après on contactera Steph, Antho, Wika, Charly et Arnaud. En espérant qu'ils pourront se libérer."

Tom acquiesça puis s'installa sur une chaise en attendant que Kévin ressorte de sa chambre, tout en songeant à ses amies, en ce moment même aux mains d'une bande de tueurs sanguinaires.


	4. Chapter 4

Pendant ce temps, au lycée, la bataille faisait rage. D'un côté, les terroristes et leurs armes à feu, de l'autre Sarah et Justine, usant chacune de ses nouvelles capacités avec brio. Ayant réussies à les attirer dans la cour du lycée pour éviter de blesser des innocents, elles se retrouvaient également confrontées à un problème de taille: les cachettes se faisaient plutôt rares.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fout? hurla Sarah tout en renvoyant une énième balle. Ca fait un quart d'heure que je l'ai appelé!

- J'en sais rien... répondit Justine en assommant deux de leurs assaillants. C'est vrai qu'il en met du temps."

Comme pour répondre à leurs questions, c'est ce moment que choisi Tom pour réapparaître, pile entre Justine et un de ses adversaires.

"Désolé du retard! Je suis allé chercher du renfort.

- Et il est où ce renfort?" demanda Sarah d'un ton ironique.

Un "crac" sonore se fit alors entendre. Les filles crurent d'abord à une nouvelle catastrophe mais furent soulagées de constater qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une bande de jeunes qui étaient apparus non loin derrière, baguettes en main.

"Les filles, laissez-moi vous présenter Kévin, Stéphanie, Arnaud, Anthony, Charly et Wika... dit Tom à Sarah et Justine qui regardaient les nouveaux venus la bouche grande ouverte. La bande de _The Order Of Finite Incantatem_!

- Oui enfin, une partie du moins." dit Steph.

Après être restés bouche-bée quelques minutes à l'arrivée des renforts, les tireurs reprirent leur assaut, bien décidés à en démordre.

"Finite, en avant!" hurla Wika en envoyant valser les balles d'un revers de baguette, au même titre que Sarah avec son sabre.

Sous les ordres de Wika, les membres de TOOFI se jetèrent à corps perdu dans la bataille. A grands renforts d'Expelliarmus, d'Impedimenta et de Stupefix, notre bande de joyeux lurons dominèrent le combat une bonne partie de celui-ci. Nombre de leurs assaillants étaient désormais maitrisés, stupéfixés et désarmés. Jusqu'à ce que...

"Non Wika!"

Le cri de Stéphanie résonna dans toute la cour telle une cloche dans son église tandis que le corps de Wika s'écroulait au sol, son t-shirt blanc ayant pris une teinte rouge qui ne laissait aucune place au doute: elle était morte sur le coup.

"Non! hurla Kévin en se précipitant vers le corps de son amie...avant de s'écrouler à son tour, touché d'une balle dans le dos.

- Lâches! hurla Stéphanie. Comment avez-vous pu... Protego!"

Elle envoya valser la balle que venait de tirer l'un des malfaiteurs d'un revers de baguette et entra alors dans une rage folle.

"Endoloris!" s'exclama-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur celui qui avait tué Kévin.

L'homme s'écroula alors au sol en se tordant de douleur.

"Oui vas-y... Souffre! s'écria Stéphanie. Souffre autant que nous souffrons d'avoir perdus nos a..."

Un nouveau coup de feu retentit et la jeune femme s'écroula, sous les yeux horrifiés de ses amis qui venaient de voir s'effondrer leur troisième guerrier.

"Ca suffit! hurla Tom dont la tristesse transperçait la voix. On arrête les frais, j'en peux plus de voir mes amis mourir par ma faute! On se rend...

- Sage décision gamin..." répondit l'un des gangsters que Tom entendait parler pour la première fois.

Mais Arnaud, Charly et Anthony ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille.

"Se rendre? fit Arnaud, incrédule. Et avoir laissé Wika, Kévin et Stéphanie mourir pour rien? Pas question!

- Il a raison! dit Anthony. Hors de question de cesser le combat!

- Pour Kévin, Wika et Steph! hurla Charly. En avant!"

Trois coups de feu retentirent et les corps des trois jeunes hommes s'écroulèrent sur le sol. Tom, Sarah et Justine étaient désormais seuls face à une demi-douzaine d'hommes encagoulés, chacun d'eux pointant son arme d'un air menaçant sur les adolescents.

"C'est bon, on se rend..." dit Sarah en posant son sabre au sol tandis que Tom abaissait sa baguette, pleurant ses amis morts au combat.

Justine elle-même reprit son état normal, son aura disparaissant à la seconde.

"Vous pouvez baissez vos armes vous savez... dit Tom le plus calmement possible. On ne peut plus rien tenter de toute façon."

Les hommes encagoulés devant eux se regardèrent un long moment, se concertèrent et, finalement, abaissèrent leurs armes.

"Cool... Maintenant!"

D'un même mouvement, Tom, Kévin, Wika, Arnaud, Stéphanie, Charly et Anthony pointèrent leur baguette en direction des gangsters et hurlèrent d'une même voix:

"Stupefix!"

Les derniers malfaiteurs encore debout tombèrent comme des mouches, sous les cris de joie des jeunes.


	5. Chapter 5

"**M**ais... Comment vous... balbutia Sarah.

- Je crois que ce que veut dire mon amie la Jedi, dit Justine d'un ton le plus neutre possible, c'est comment se fait-il que vous soyez vivants?

- Ingénieux hein? dit Stéphanie. C'était une idée de Kévin... Je dois dire que j'étais plutôt sceptique au début mais finalement, c'était pas bête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, intervint le principal intéressé, je n'ai _que_ des bonnes idées.

- N'exagère pas trop non plus.

- Hum, hum... fit Sarah dans une parfaite imitation d'Ombrage. Tout ça ne nous dit pas comment vous avez fait.

- Le plus simplement du monde, répondit Kévin en soulevant son pull. Avec un gilet pare-balles magiquement renforcé, une poche de sang et une sacrée dose de chance.

- J'ai pas tout compris.

- Je t'explique, dit Tom. Chacun de nous avions un gilet pare-balles sous ses vêtements, que nous avons renforcé par magie. Par-dessus ces gilets étaient placés une poche de sang, aussi bien devant que dans le dos. Le plan était de faire en sorte que les tireurs croient avoir décimés tous les renforts afin qu'ils baissent leur garde de façon à pouvoir les neutraliser pour de bon.

- Pas con, dit Justine. Mais... Et si c'était l'une de nous deux qui avait été touchée?

- Il y avait des risques, répondit Wika, mais ils étaient minimes. Durant tout le combat, on avait tous un œil sur vous, prêts à immobiliser les balles.

- Ok... Et le matos? Vous l'avez trouvé où? demanda Sarah

- Wika est dans la marine nationale donc pour les gilets, ce fut plutôt facile, répondit Arnaud. Pour le sang par contre, ça a été un peu plus compliqué. On a du dévaliser un hôpital... Rassure-toi, on compensera en allant tous donner notre sang.

- Ah... Bon ben je crois qu'on devrait vous remercier d'être venus nous aider... dit Justine.

- Oui, merci à vous, ajouta Sarah. Sans vous, on serait encore aux griffes de ces ordures.

- Tiens d'ailleurs, intervint Tom, il serait temps de voir le visage de nos agresseurs.

- Ah parce que ça t'intéresse de savoir qui a voulu nous descendre comme des lapins? s'étonna Justine.

- Pour avoir le plaisir de lui mettre un bon coup de pied au visage, oui."

Il se dirigea alors vers celui qui semblait être le chef du commando, lui ôta la cagoule qui lui servait de masque et resta sous le choc en découvrant la vérité.

"Monsieur Fumenia?" fit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

En effet, sous son regard ébahis s'étalait son ancien professeur de Sciences Economiques et Sociales. Il se souvint alors qu'il avait justement été étonné que ni lui ni celui qu'il avait remplacé ne soient de retour à la rentrée suivante.

"Je savais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez ce type... Couvrez-moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Tu vas quand même pas le réanimer? demanda Sarah.

- Si! répondit Tom d'une voix ferme. Je _veux_ savoir.

- Il est fou... Ce mec est fou mes amis!

- Si tu le dis... Incarcerem!" fit-il en pointa sa baguette sur son ex-prof.

Aussitôt, des cordes apparurent et le ligotèrent solidement de la tête aux pieds. Puis Tom le réveilla. L'homme émergea lentement puis commença à gigoter dans tous les sens.

"Je ne vous conseille pas d'essayer de vous libérer." dit Tom, le menaçant de sa baguette.

Et il n'était pas le seul. Derrière lui, une bonne demi-douzaine de baguettes pointaient également vers le professeur déchu ainsi qu'un sabre laser et...un semi-automatique.

"Quoi? dit Justine en voyant les différents regards que lui lançaient ses amis. J'en ai marre d'utiliser mes poings. Je vais y laisser des marques à force... Ainsi que ma manucure!

- Comme tu veux... A nous deux, reprit Tom en s'adressant à l'ancien prof. Pourquoi cette tuerie?

- Par vengeance! vociféra Fumenia. Vengeance pour toutes les railleries que j'ai du subir de la part des élèves depuis trois ans!

- Et pourquoi ici?

- Parce que c'est ici que tout a commencé! Mon premier poste, j'en étais ravi...et vous avez tout gâché avec vos moqueries assassines et incessantes!

- Pitié! Quel élève ne s'est jamais moqué d'un prof? Même vous, vous avez déjà du le faire à notre âge. Ou alors, c'est que vous êtes encore plus coincé que je ne le pensais...

- C'est vrai, ajouta Justine.

- Et maintenant, vous allez croupir en prison pour des bêtises... A votre place, je me demanderais si le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle."

Il se détourna de son ancien prof et démasqua ses compagnons. Il n'en connaissait pas un seul, ce qui le conduisit à la conclusion qu'ils devaient être de simples complices.

La police arriva dix minutes plu tard. Entre temps, les amis de Fumenia avaient été réanimés et ligotés, de façon à ce que tout ce petit monde puisse monter dans le panier à salade, sous les yeux ébahis des forces de l'ordre qui se demandaient visiblement comment une dizaine d'adolescents avaient pu venir à bout d'une vingtaine de malfaiteurs armés jusqu'aux dents.

"Disons juste que... La force était avec nous." répondit Sarah, déclenchant une crise de fou-rire dans la petite bande.

Mais le rire fit bientôt place aux larmes quand l'heure fut venue de dire au revoir à leurs sauveurs.

"Vous allez me manquer... dit Tom, au bord de l'émotion. Faudra vraiment qu'on se refasse une virée un de ces quatre!

- Avec plaisir, répondit Kévin.

- Mais la prochaine fois, si tu pouvais nous éviter le combat contre tes anciens profs... plaisanta Wika.

- J'essaierais de m'en souvenir.

- J'ai été ravie de faire voir connaissance, dit Stéphanie à Sarah et Justine.

- Nous aussi, répondit Sarah. Si tu le souhaite, demande notre adresse à Tom.

- Je le ferais."

Et après un ultime cri de guerre, le petit groupe disparut dans un "crac" sonore.

Quelques jours après cette aventure, on apprit qu'une comète était passée à proximité de la Terre le jour de la fusillade et que parallèlement, d'autres personnes avaient développé d'étranges dons. Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et leurs pouvoirs s'évanouirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. La baguette de Tom redevint un simple objet de collection, le sabre laser disparut et Justine ne démolissait plus les portes d'une pichenette. Il ne leur restait plus que leur souvenir...et une nouvelle bande d'amis!

FIN


End file.
